


Ласка

by S0ulKeeper



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Sett (League of Legends)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ulKeeper/pseuds/S0ulKeeper
Summary: Сеттриху всегда одиноко без своей матушки. К счастью, в Ионию как раз вовремя прибывает тот, кто способен заполнить пустоту в душе Босса.
Relationships: Sett/Aphelios
Kudos: 9





	Ласка

Одно его имя говорило само за себя; Сетт - циничный алчный босс, для которого пощада является непозволительной роскошью. Его работа не оставляет места сентиментальности, ведь если ты не способен биться до крови и ужасающих ран, то никогда не сможешь победить. Публика любит зрелищность, люди требуют крови и боли. Сетт пропитан подобными принципами, подаренными ему бойцовской ямой, и не собирается от них отступать, пока касса продолжает разрываться от денег. Обычная выгода, не более и не менее. Руки полукровки по локоть покрыты чужой кровью - ему уже нечего терять. Детская невинность ушла вместе с исчезновением отца, остались лишь инстинкты и потребности: защитить мать, поесть и ряд других необходимых для жизни вещей. Например, свернуть шею наглеца или выкупить на рынке лучшее ручное изделие из тонкого шёлка. Сеттрих ценил красоту и практичность вещей, любил находиться в центре внимания и одним своим видом показывать, что он здесь главный. 

И вот сегодня, после очередного боя, Босс заходит домой. На резной фигурке кастета остались алые разводы подсыхающей крови, пара капель скользнула по золотой морде зверя и опала на крышку тумбы. Сеттрих невольно замирает, краем глаза взглянув на фотографию своей матушки. Увидев своего сына с синяком на плече, мелкой ссадиной на щеке и окровавленными кастетами, она наверняка бы пришла в ярость. Но вастайи уехала по делам, на ближайшую неделю оставив Сетта в гордом одиночестве.Тревога поглощала сердце полукровки, поэтому он предпочитал отвлекаться от беспокойных мыслей. Назначить пару боёв, раскошелиться на рынке, лишь бы не думать о том, где сейчас находится его мать. Но были в этом и свои плюсы. Наконец-то не приходится мотаться по городу в поисках ночлега на одну ночь, когда ему приспичит снова встретиться с ним…

Накидка с меховым воротом опадает на кресло, обтянутое красной кожей. Тяжёлые шаги Сеттриха слышны ещё в зале, но неповоротливый соня даёт себе ещё пару секунд поваляться, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Тепло. Сегодня Афелий может вдоволь полениться, не напрягая измученные мышцы своего тела. Это была их первая спокойная ночь, когда страсть не накатывала резко, когда уверенные прикосновения не несли в себе потребность распалить, ведь днём снова придётся разбежаться по разным углам. Босс должен работать, Оружие Веры должно защищать и следовать своей стезе. Но каждый раз они снова оказывались вместе. Даже спустя длинные месяцы разлуки Афелий возвращался в Ионию, чтоб восстановить душевный баланс. Он не был одинок с Алуной, со своим вечным товарищем, дорогой ему сестрой, но с Сеттом смог снова познать счастье. Засыпая с ним в обнимку этой ночью, Афелий наконец-то почувствовал покой.

Шаги прозвучали совсем близко. Сетт рукой отодвигает в сторону фиолетовые шторы, которые он повесил при входе в свою комнату, и бегло осматривает тонкую фигуру на роскошной широкой кровати. Босс видел Афелия ещё ночью, когда уходил на работу. Как пригрел лунари, так он и остался; вытянулся, одну ногу расслабленно согнул в колене. Так ему было удобно обнимать подушку, пока самого Афелия бережно прижимала к груди широкая ладонь Сетта. Босс тихонько улыбается, пальцем подцепляет шёлковое одеяло, медленно стягивая ткань. Словно открываешь самый дорогой и долгожданный подарок в своей жизни. Сеттрих сам не замечает, как с довольным рыком выдыхает ртом воздух. При свете дня, пробивающегося через щель между занавесками, каждый изгиб изящного тела с бледной кожей наводил на мысль о хрупкой фарфоровой статуэтке в руках монстра. При свете луны или в темноте Сетт никогда не думал о подобном. Он и не смотрел, просто брал. Для него до сих пор связь с мужчинами является чем-то неправильным; это союзы, в котором каждый стремится занять доминирующую позицию, посоревноваться за право на лидерство. Такого никогда не было с Афелием. Лунари не языкаст, он и не строптив. Этот парень имел цель в жизни, и её он преследовал. Сеттрих чувствовал невероятную связь с Афелием, умел понимать без слов, читать по выражению лица, неловким прикосновениям и действиям. Он перенёс потерю, пережил столько же неприятностей в жизни, как и сам Сетт. И до сих пор оба пытаются заполнить зияющую душевную рану, пустую дыру внутри. Босс топит свою печаль и ярость в Афелии. Мальчишка лунари - как противовес всепоглощающему пламени босса. Стоит тёмным глазам показаться из-под аккуратных ресниц, как лёгкая улыбка перерастает в довольную ухмылку. Что-то заставляло Сеттриха согревать избранника и оставлять свою дикость за дверью. Широкой ладонью он упирается в кровать, склоняется к соне, чтоб оставить поцелуй на щеке, а затем перейти на тонкую шею. Полукровка втягивает едва уловимый запах пота, смешанный с ароматом чужой для него травы. Путь для Афелия до Ионии всегда был непростым. В такие моменты Сетт был рад, что его горе-парня направляет заботливая сестра. Сейчас глаза Алуны закрыты, и они могли бы уединиться, но не время. Внутри Босса горят желание и потребность насладиться этим днём сполна. 

— Поднимайся, я приготовлю завтрак, — обычно громкий голос Сетта сейчас звучал мягко и снисходительно. По груди расползалось необычное чувство, стоило лишь взгляду наткнуться на Афелия. Лунари…Сеттрих считал его дитём луны и был уверен, что это вроде правила “красное вино хорошо подходит к мясу”, но, видимо, просто никогда не пробовал иначе. Потрескавшиеся губы медленно проходятся по шее, уходят на плечо, затем на спину и оставляют мокрый поцелуй на лопатке, отчего Афелий чуть вздрогнул. Прикосновения для них обоих обычно обозначали боль. Ласка - что-то запретное, необычное, и Сетт это прекрасно понимал. Разведя руками шторы, полукровка удаляется на кухню. Этот день просто обязан быть особенным. 

***

Это нужда - уметь готовить и сытно, и вкусно. Сетт никогда не упускал возможности нормально поесть и особенно насладиться мясом. Он часто экспериментировал с приправами в свободные дни, обилие денег позволяло. Голодное детство давно позади. Сейчас по кухне расползается вкусный аромат жареного мяса и гарнира, Сетт ловко нарезал салат, даже понятия не имея, что же придётся по вкусу Афелию. Они ведь никогда не ели вместе. Босс давал ему денег на дорогу и провизию, но всегда получал назад больше половины суммы. Из-за этого полукровка часто шутил, что лунный мальчик питается лунным светом. Сетт не услышал шагов по полу, лишь почувствовал аромат собственных масел для ванной. Свалив все ингредиенты салата в деревянную миску, Босс с интересом разворачивается, чтоб взглянуть на появившегося в дверях Афелия. Чудесно. Сеттрих оскалисто улыбается, рассматривая лунари, который успел разве что натянуть на себя штаны после того, как вылез из приготовленной чаши с водой. Короткие тёмные волосы под солнечным светом едва ли переливались приятным тёмно-фиолетовым цветом, по плечу катилась одинокая капля воды. Тело Афелия поблёскивало от масел, впитавшихся в кожу. Сетт ловит себя на мысли, что просто таращится на свою фарфоровую куколку, изумлённо изучая взглядом каждый изгиб. Ему казалась, что эта бледная кожа тоньше ионийского шёлка, а тело лунари сотворил искусный скульптор. Сердце пропускает удар, и внутри просыпается совсем иной голод. 

— Яд выветрился? — Сеттрих облизывает собственные губы и разворачивается обратно к навесным ящикам, подавляя в себе желание. Достаёт ещё пару тарелок, а после - отходит к столу. Сетт привык готовить на двоих.

Афелий потирает горло, прокашливается на пробу. Першит, но хотя бы боль прошла, — Думаю, что да. 

Хрипит. Босс всегда относился к способу воссоединиться с сестрой настороженно, даже несколько осуждающе, ведь беспокоился о здоровье. Но совсем не мог ничего поделать. Это выбор Афелия, его способ выживать в мире, объединяясь с Алуной на благо собственного рода. Нужда. Как еда или сон, брату необходимо быть со своей сестрой. Сетт понимал это, и всё же взял с Афелия слово, что эта неделя - только для них двоих.

Полукровка наблюдает за лунари, как тот с аппетитом накинулся на поданное блюдо, и едва ли вспоминает, что было бы неплохо подкрепиться самому. Сейчас обычный голод был сильно перебит другим чувством. С завтраком оба заканчивают быстро. Сеттрих убирает посуду со стола, Афелий пытается ему помочь, чувствуя себя при этом несколько неуютно из-за навязчивых мыслей. Полукровка замечает краем глаза поджатые губы и лёгкую неуверенность в глазах. Словно первый раз. Сетт склоняет голову набок, оставляя грязные тарелки на тумбе. К ним он вернётся чуть позже. А сейчас - подаётся вперёд, подцепляет аккуратный подбородок Афелия и проводит большим пальцем по замысловатой линии на его подбородке. Словно метка, оставленная жизнью. Сетт считал подобные рисунки своего рода шрамами, каждый из которых имеет своё значение и историю.

— Что не так? — Сетт вскидывает бровь, замечая, как неуверенность в глазах сменяется чем-то другим. Похоже, что Афелий только и ждал удобного момента. 

— Твой преувеличенный интерес за столом. Завтракал ты явно не едой, — лунари кидает многозначительный взгляд вниз, и тут Сетт не сдерживает усмешки. 

— Я до сих пор голоден, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. 

Афелий не отвечает. Привычное дело - молчать, ведь просто не с кем говорить, кроме своей сестры. Да и можно ли подобную связь назвать разговором? С Сеттом всё было иначе. С ним хотелось общаться, рассказать о своих чувствах, поделиться всем на свете, но лунари просто не способен выразить всё необходимое словами. Только действиями. Афелий опускается на колени, тянет за края белые штаны полукровки. Сеттрих с довольным видом опирается рукой на кухонный ящик со столовыми приборами. Второй помогает стянуть с себя мешающую часть одежды вместе с нижним бельём. Пальцы Босса сжимают основание собственного налитого члена. Насколько же сильное удовольствие увидеть смятение на столь аккуратном личике парня...и наконец-то прикоснуться к изнывающей по ласкам плоти.

— Сам же рвался, — Сеттрих снова усмехается, чуть подавшись бёдрами вперёд. Головка проходится по тонким губам, ненавязчиво призывая к действиям, и Афелий откликается. Губами и языком смачивает разгорячённую кожу. На пробу. Солоноватый привкус остаётся на кончике, лунари пробует ещё, на этот раз более уверенно. Тонкие губы смыкаются вокруг массивной головки, язык проходится по кругу, а на тёмный затылок опускается тяжёлая ладонь. Сеттрих не торопит, прекрасно знает, насколько волнительны для Афелия подобные моменты. Он любит вникать в суть, тонуть в процессе, поэтому стоило запастись терпением. Горячий рот лунари сводил Сетта с ума. Пускай Афелий и не был опытен в этом деле, сама попытка была неплоха; парень втягивает щёки, словно стремясь вытянуть всё до последней капли, после чего медленно отодвигается назад. С влажным чмоком он выпускает плоть изо рта. От члена до тонких губ тянется прозрачная нить слюны, и Сеттрих готов поклясться, что от одного вида завёлся ещё больше. Афелий не замечает этого. Убирает пальцы Сетта с самого основания плоти и снова накрывает головку. Парень чертовски быстро входит во вкус; двигает головой, обласкивает языком каждый сантиметр. В какой-то момент по подбородку Афелия начинает стекать слюна, а у Сетта кончается лимит терпения. Босс толкается навстречу, чувствует, как упирается головкой в самую глотку, и Афелий тут же дёргается назад. Больно. Горло - особенно болезненное место, и наверняка это связано с ядом. Сеттрих более чем уверен в этом, поэтому подавляет в себе нужду. Сегодня ни к чему торопиться. Янтарные глаза опускаются и набредают на весьма интересную картину. Не считая ужасно возбуждающего лица со стекающей по подбородку слюной и розовеющими щеками, узкие штаны лунари просто не в силах скрыть выпирающий стояк. 

— Как же легко тебя возбудить, — Сетт хватает Афелия за руки, поднимает того с колен и заставляет опереться на стол. Ненавязчиво целует в шею, пока лунари стирает слюну с подбородка. Босс проходится губами по спине, прямо вдоль линии позвоночника, пока не натыкается на мешающие штаны. В одно движение он сдирает облегающую ткань ровно до колен. Сеттрих тяжело выдыхает воздух сквозь зубы и хищно облизывается. Подтянутый зад лунари входил в обширный список того, за что стоит любить Афелия. Босс разводит ягодицы в стороны, проводит языком по напряжённому колечку мышц. Ласка пугает лунари, поэтому Сетт не спешит, ждёт, когда Афелий расслабится и можно будет попробовать снова. Парень укладывается грудью на стол, неловко ногами сдирает с себя штаны, с чем ему всё же помогает полукровка, а после Босс возвращается к своему занятию. Пока язык кружит вокруг сжимающейся дырочки в попытках её расслабить, остатками своего рассудка вастайи пытался вспомнить, где же лежит хоть какое-то подобие смазки. Афелий закалялся в боях, на его теле можно найти шрамов не меньше, чем у Сетта, но сегодня всё же хотелось отдаться нежности. И вот, с губ лунари срывается первый, почти что благодарный стон…

— Сетт… — хрипло зовёт его по имени Афелий, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за край стола. Полукровка смачивает язык слюной, скользит от колечка мышц ниже, по не менее возбуждённой плоти, нежели у самого Сеттриха. Обоим хотелось одного и того же. Босс терпит, ведь физическому удовольствию сегодня он предпочёл визуальное. Вытянутое гибкое тело, изогнутая спина с красивыми линиями. Мелкие шрамы под лучами солнца особенно красиво выделялись, сходясь в единый рисунок, но янтарные глаза опускаются. И всё же, им до сих пор нужно чёртово подобие смазки. Бегло окидывает взглядом кухню и совершенно ничего не находит. Сетт разочарованно выдыхает, отвешивает звонкий шлепок по тощей заднице и забирает Афелия на руки.

— Предлагаю переместиться на кровать, если не хотим повторять наши ошибки… — Сеттрих оскалисто улыбается, когда Афелий обнимает его за шею.

— Мы способны ежедневно испытывать боль, но во время секса она тебя пугает? — Полукровка тащит Афелия через длинный коридор, попутно стягивая с ног белые штаны и оставляя валяться где-то возле стены. Сейчас Сеттриху было не до шмоток. Он бережно опускает лунари на кровать, выхватив из тумбы бутылёк с маслом, и упирается в лоб Афелия своим.

— Боль мы умеем причинять и так, а вот ласку - едва ли. Я не хочу делать тебе больно, ясно? — и Сеттрих не даёт ответить, накрывая губы Афелия своими. Глубокий и властный поцелуй, который нельзя оборвать. Лунари и не пытается, он наслаждается каждой секундой своеобразной ласки, чувствует, как холодное донце бутылька скользит по шее, задевает вставший сосок и опускается ниже. Может показаться, что у полукровки нет проблем с самообладанием, но это лишь на первый взгляд. Он прикладывает немыслимые усилия, чтоб не сорваться и не взять своё, томить до последнего, до безумия, когда тело каждого из них будет изнывать и просить большего. Три пальца покрываются маслом, и два из них разом входят в тугое колечко мышц. Афелий тяжко выдыхает стон в потрескавшиеся губы Сеттриха, мельком заглянув в те сияющие янтарные глаза. В них читалась похоть, желание взять всё и не оставить ничего, помимо приятной опустошённости. По крайней мере, так было всегда. Лунари чувствует, что сегодня полукровка медлит, предпочитает наблюдать, ловить каждый вздох, срывающийся с уст Афелия, когда кончики грубых пальцев касаются простаты. Сетт медленно протискивает в горячее нутро и третий палец. Парень закусывает губу, скулит от ощущений и вытягивается струной. Босс ловит прекрасный момент, позволяющий поцеловать длинную шею, в который раз оставить яркий засос на бледной коже. Языком проскальзывает к соску, накрывает его губами и втягивает маленькую бусинку сквозь зубы, в награду получая тихий нетипичный всхлип. Афелий подмахивает бёдрами, насаживается на пальцы, кажется, выпрашивая большего. 

— Пожалуйста… — и без того тихий голос Афелия превращается в хриплый шёпот. Ему всегда было сложно говорить после действия яда, будто он боялся обжигающей боли. Но сегодня на то были другие причины. Лунари захлёбывался стонами, тонул и трепетал от прикосновений грубых рук, ласк языка Сетта и немыслимого желания. Совсем не было сил говорить что-то внятное, только просить или звать по имени. Босс тихонько прикусывает Афелия за губу, издав гортанное рычание. Не один он тут терял голову от сложившейся ситуации.

— Клянусь, ещё одно слово, и я за себя не ручаюсь, — как бы предостерегая, рыкнул Сетт, переворачивая лунари на живот. Афелий подтягивает к лицу подушку, обнимает её для собственного удобства. По тугому колечку мышц скатываются холодные капли масла. Полукровка выливает остатки на стоящий колом член, придерживает лунари за пояс, а второй рукой помогает себе протиснуться между сжавшимися мышцами. Хоть Афелий и неплохо растянут, внутри до сих пор было ужасно тесно. Плоть входит лишь наполовину, а у Сеттриха уже сносит крышу от жара и невероятной узости. Пальцами сильнее стискивает пояс лунари. Только болезненный всхлип кое-как остужает пыл. Босс стискивает зубы, — Расслабься…

Афелий упирается лбом в подушку, чуть поскуливая в такт толчков. После перерыва подобное непривычно, но по-прежнему заставляет терять рассудок и желать большего. От ощущений по телу разливалось невероятное удовольствие; когда вот так распирает изнутри, когда налитый член каждый своим движением дразнит чувствительные стенки входа… Это заставляет дуреть, словно мартовского кота. Лунари сам не замечает, как медленный темп меняется. И вот, в него уже вбиваются, не жалея. Сетт удовлетворённо рычит. Афелий довольно отзывчивый и жадный на ласку. Проведи пальцами по спине, и он изогнётся, залившись стоном, пробегись кончиками по рёбрам, и услышишь тихое сбитое сопение. Дрожащими пальцами Афелий пытается проскользнуть к своему члену, сжать его и самостоятельно довести себя до разрядки, но тонкую ладонь вбок отводит Сеттрих. Полукровка опирается на одну руку, нависнув над лунари, второй всё-таки обхватывает изнывающую плоть, даря столь нужную ласку. Афелий задрожал под Боссом, по члену прошла вибрация, и в кулак Сеттриха выплеснулось семя. Вслед за парнем кончает и сам полукровка, едва удерживаясь, чтоб не рухнуть на Афелия. Он переносит весь свой вес на одну руку, кулаком упирается в кровать и наконец-то перекатывается на спину. Лунари лишь тяжело дышит в подушку, не имея никаких сил даже пальцем пошевелить. Сетт довольно жмурится, разве что не урчит, косо кидая взгляд на свою заляпанную ладонь. Лень пронзила всё его тело, особенно, после ночного боя на арене. Вытерев белёсые разводы о край простыни, он перекатывается к Афелию и прижимает того к себе, игнорируя тихий недовольный стон. 

— Полагаю, завтрак удался? — Сетт неизвестно зачем начинает этот диалог. Скорее, чтоб удовлетворить собственное эго.

Афелий отрывает лицо от подушки, переводит усталый взгляд на него, пальцами стерев с губ слюну. Усталость. Только это читалось в тёмных глазах, — Если у нас такими будут ещё обед и ужин, я задумаюсь о побеге…

Сеттрих усмехается, заключая парня в стальные объятия, — Для начала встань хотя бы. Вряд ли у тебя это выйдет.


End file.
